


Atypical

by Garish_Flower



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rambunctious.<br/>Spunky.<br/>Adventurous.<br/>Clumsy.<br/>Those are just a few ways to describe Bilbo's cousin Desdemona Took. Yet this quirky hobbit has peeked the interest of a certain king under the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poor Bilbo had been flustered since his unexpected visit from Gandalf this morning. He was also flustered because his very odd cousin Desdemona had invited herself to dinner that same morning, and was infact heading over this very moment.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Bilbo had his finished playing and seasoning their dishes and sighed as he walked over to the door. There appeared a small girl, shorter than Bilbo with braid crowning her brown frizzy hair. She was oddly dressed in a blouse, vest, and trousers. "Ah Dessie come in come in." he said and beckoned.

"Oh Bilbo it was so kind of you to invite me over today!" she grinned and hugged him.

"Well... You invited yourself but... Never mind you're not listening." he followed her into the house where she had already sat down and observed the fish Bilbo had cooked.

"Oh Bilbo this is just wonderful! " she grinned and watched her cousin sit down across from her.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Bilbo sighed and got up once again "If you'll excuse me Dessie." he walked over to the door with his curious cousin following.

"Don't people know it's rude to invite themselves over... " she muttered.

"No... No... I don't suppose most people do. " he said grabbing the door.

He opened it and a large dwarf looked down at the two "Dwalin at your service. " he asked about food and walked into the dining area where their supper was waiting and scarfed down both of their fish in record time.

Desdemona looked at Dealing furiously "Oi, you ate my supper! " she yelled. The dwarf was busy scraping the food off her plate on time Bilbo's. She huffed as the door was knocked on again and a flustered Bilbo answered it.

An old dwarf introduced himself as Balin. He too walked into the dining area. He and Dwalin embraced then greeted each other with friendly head butts.

Bilbo and Desdemona cringed as the door was knocked on once again, however this time two rather handsome young dwarves named Fili and Kili were at the door. Dessie took a liking to them and followed them into the dining area. Soon enough there was a party several other dwarves showed up even Gandalf.

"Desdemona Took!" greeted Gandalf.

Desdemona grinned "Gandalf my wandering wizard! " she ran over and hugged around his knee. "Oh my it's been far too long."

"Have you been getting into much Tookish trouble. " he asked.

Desdemona blushes being a Took the was often stereotyped as being odd.

By the time they finished their conversation and headed to the dining area a feast had started. Desdemona wandered away from Gandalf and squeezed her way into the crowd of dwarves.

Fili and Kili as jumped on top of the table and started handing ale to everyone she reached up her hand and snatched one. Slowly but surely things calmed down when they began to stuff their faces like barbarians. However, Dessie too had partaken in these activities. They guzzled down their ale and then continued their merry time.

Bilbo pulled her from the crowd "Desdemona Took what in the world are you doing."

"I'm having a good time with my new friends. " she said frowning.

"Dessie those aren't friends... Look at them! A lady shouldn't be hanging around a bunch of dwarves. " he continued scolding her.

"Since when have I ever been a lady... I'm wearing trousers!" she said and pointed at her legs.

Bilbo huffed and opened his mouth to speak when the dwarves caught his attention "Don't do that you'll blunt them! " he shouted.

Then dishes and cutlery started flying and dwarves began to sing.

Desdemona grinned and ran off to sing with them and throw things about Bilbo's home.

Desdemona ran up to Bilbo and began to sing in his face "And that's what Bilbo Baggins hates! " she began to laugh with the rest of them. "Oh my Bilbo aren't they charming."

Bilbo sighed he couldn't be mad. They cleaned up their mess even if it was in an unconventional manor.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Bilbo was unable to finish his thoughts due to another knock coming at the door. He opened it and a dark haired dwarf entered. Silence over took the group of dwarves as he and Bilbo had their conversation.

Bilbo walked into the dining area and gave a weary smile "Thorn Oakenshield this is my cousin Desdemona Took, I'm sure you know everyone else."

Desdemona looked over to the handsome dwarf and smiled he nodded in her direction. Desdemona frowned the dwarf was handsome he has long black hair and a stoic look on his face silently she made note of his features. "Don't mind uncle. He's just a brute," Kili whispered and grinned. Fili punched his arm as a note to shut his mouth.

Gandalf began to speak about their mission and explain Bilbo's part. "Oh no..." Desdemona said "there's no way my cousin is going out there alone." she frowned.

"This is no mission for a lady to be going on! " one of the dwarves shouted. Then utter chaos erupted.


	2. Chapter 2

After this, there was some yelling. Then some more yelling. Finally, a bit more before Gandalf put a stop to it. Balin walked over and handed Bilbo his contract he let it roll out onto the floor, it was taller that he was! He skimmed through but paid close attention to the fine print.

"Incineration? Why on earth do I have to worry about incineration?" he asked

Desdemona frowned and looked over to him "Bilbo... Their mountain was taken over by a dragon, and dragons breathe fire. "

Bilbo gulped and finished the contract he got to the end "Why are there two spaces to sign?" he asked

Gandalf smiled "Because I would like Miss Took to come along. "

Bilbo stood up "I need some air. " he said and walked towards his front hall before he fainted on the ground with a loud thud.

"Should we move him? " asked Dwalin.

Desdemona smiled "Oh no he'll be fine there. Give him a few minutes. "   
Balin sighed as witness to the contract and Desdemona signed agreeing to go along, knowing that Bilbo would sooner or later sign it. When Bilbo finally came to everyone was in the living room gathered around the fire place. The dwarves began to sing a song about their homeland.

He watched Desdemona stare at them in awe and listened to their song, it was so sad yet beautiful. Soon the deep baritone drones lulled Dessie to sleep and she was curled up on the floor sleeping, and Bilbo had headed into his bedroom where he fell fast asleep.

Birds chirping. Fresh sunlight on his face. That's what Bilbo woke up to, not rowdy dwarves running about. Bilbo shot up in his bed "Dwarves... Where are they? " he asked and got up searching around his home. No sign of them, there was however, a contract sighed by Desdemona. He quickly ran, packed, and got dressed as fast as he could. He quickly signed the contract and ran out the door with it.

When he caught up to the dwarves and Desdemona they had almost reached the edge of the shire. "I'm coming with!" he shouted hugging out of breath from his run. Desdemona greeted him warmly.

"Get him a pony." Thorin said gruffly

They rode for few miles "We must turn back." Bilbo said.

Desdemona snickered "Have you forgotten your pocket hanky?" she asked jokingly.

"Actually yes I have; we have to turn back." Thorin rolled his eyes, a dwarf ripped a piece of his shirt off and handed it to Bilbo "Here's a hanky! " he said and they all chuckled.

Desdemona rode up to him "Here use mine." she said and handed him hers. He sighed and took it without whining.

The rode eastward till dark when they found somewhere to camp. Their first night on the mountain was a tough one with howls from the creatures of the dark, sleeping on the cold damp ground. Bilbo and Dessie huddled together to keep warm. Creatures bellowed "What was that?" asked Bilbo.

Dessie froze; she knew what it was. "Orcs." Kili said "They strike at night when everyone's sleeping. Quickly and efficiently no one is left alive." He and Fili laughed.

Thorin got up from his ledge "Orcs are nothing to joke about." He said and continued walking away from them.

Desdemona followed him and watched him sit on the ground. He turned around and frowned "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes, I suppose I should. But I don't sleep a lot especially now that there are Orcs around. You don't like them either do you?" Desdemona asked.

Thorin frowned and told her the story of his father and his grandfather. Desdemona sat next to him "My family was killed by Orcs too. " she said softly. "When we were young. We would always go and sleep in the forests under the stars. My family loved to go on trips away from the Shire. But one night my papa woke me up and told me to run and hide. Kili was right you know they are quick and efficient. It took 3 days for anyone to find us after I lost my parents I went to live with my Aunt Beladona and her family. I've been with them ever since."

Thorin frowned, someone else knew what it was like to be alone. " I'm sorry. " He said not knowing what to say.

"Don't be. It's in the past, the only thing we can do is keep moving forward and let the sad things make you more determined to succeed. " she smiled and stood up and headed back towards camp.

Thorin had the ghost of a smile spread across his face. "What a strange little hobbit." he said and followed.

The next morning they continued to head east till it once again became dark. Bombur was making dinner as they all sat around the fire "Would you mind taking these to Fili and Kili? They're supposed to be watching the horses," said Dwalin to Bilbo and Desdemona. They scurried off and saw Fili and Kili watching the horses as ordered.

"Hello! We've brought dinner!" Desdemona said happily. They motioned for her to shush.

"We started the journey with 16 horses...," said Kili.

"But now we only have 12." Fili finished.

"Wow you must not be doing a very good job watching them then" Dessie grinned.

Fili and Kili began to wander the woods, Bilbo and Dessie followed. They came to a part where the trees were knocked over and stepped on. Dessie stopped "I don't want to go any further." she said frozen.

Kili grinned, "Why scared of a little darkness?"

Dessie smiled, but it did not reach her eyes "Ha, no!" she pointed, "There's something out there. See a fire." she turned to walk back.

"Desdemona you can't just leave me to look all alone! " Bilbo whined.

"Bilbo, please don't make me go." she looked at him, her cousin smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright then! Hoot twice like a brown owl and once like a barn owl if you are in any trouble." Kili said and then scampered off with Fili and Dessie.


	3. Chapter 3

Desdemona agreed to stay back and watch camp while the company of dwarves went to check on Bilbo. A few minutes passed as Desdemona sat in the dark silence. She had a few fears, one of them was being alone in the dark, which is why she spent so many nights at Bilbo's house. Dessie got up from the log she was seated at and walked cautiously into the woods where they left Bilbo. She looked at the huge lumbering figures of the three trolls and sighed know relief "Not the worst creature to encounter." she mumbled and walked closer.

Several were tied to a stick tossing around the fire, their beards smoked and they moaned and groaned. The others were stuck in sacks and piled in a corner. She saw Bilbo with the others in the pile and smiled. She could see the gears turning know his head thinking of a plan. Dessie watched Bilbo talk to the trolls about how their seasoning was all wrong, and their cooking techniques were wrong. Bilbo and Dessie locked eyes and they both grinned.

"Worms!" Bilbo screamed "They, they um have worms! Um, worms in their tubes! " he nodded to himself and Dessie gave him a thumbs up as she tried not to laugh when the dwarves denied their worms. The trolls looked disgusted just thinking about their food being infected.

The dwarves kept denying their worms till Thorin kicked them. "Oh! I have the most worms! " Kili shouted. Then they began to talk about who had the most worms. The trolls soon caught on and realized they were stalling. Things got a bit restless, but Gandalf showed up just in time like he usually does and the trolls were frozen in stone.

After untying everyone, they went into the troll hoard and began to dig through their various treasures. The hoard stunk of rotting corpses and rotten meat. It took all of Desdemona's will not to vomit. Two short swords were found Gandalf held them up "These are elvish blades." He said and handed one to Desdemona and one to Bilbo. "This one glows blue when Orcs are near." Gandalf handed that one to Bilbo, "And you my dear will be given Silim, which means white light in Sindarin. This sword is as light as a feather, yet can cut through even the toughest of orcs."

Desdemona grasped the blade; Gandalf was right it was as light as a feather. She gave a few test swings and then tucked it safely away in her belt. She observed the Dwarves going through the various mounds of gold the trolls had stashed away and watched them take piles out to a hole they had dug in the ground. "How are you to remember where they are buried?" She asked.

Balin looked at her and grinned, "A dwarf never forgets when it comes to gold." He said.

"Something's coming!" Fili shouted all of the dwarves, Gandalf, and the two hobbits all rushed towards the stampeding sound. A short man with a crazed look in his eye was heading straight towards them in a sleigh pulled by Rhosgobel rabbits.

Gandalf chuckled "Radagast!" He greeted warmly "What on earth are you doing here?"

Something is wrong. Terribly wrong." Gandalf motioned for him to go on. "The green wood is sick, a darkness has fallen over it, nothing good grows there, and the air is fowl with decay. The worst is the spiders, they came from Dol Guldur."

Gandalf's face fell "That is not good. Not good at all."

The two wizards continued whispering to each other. Even without hearing, their words Desdemona had a bad chill go down her spine, the type of chill that goes through every notch in your spine.

Radagast pulled a blade out from his cloak and he and Gandalf shared a look of concern. The look was broken by the sound of a warg's howel.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked

One of the dwarves gave him a concerned look "That's not a wolf."

A warg jumped over the bend and Thorin stabbed it with his sword "An orc pack is not far behind we need to get moving."

"Go I'll lead them away." Radagast said.

Gandalf frowned "There's no way you can out run them."

Radagast grinned "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

As the howling got closer the more Desdemona began to panic. Gandalf lead them running through the rocky terrain trying to remain unseen by the orcs. Desdemona was visibly shaking as they hid behind the rocks. Thorin glanced over and lightly brushed his hand against hers and gave Dessie a reassuring look. She had calmed down a little and watched Kili shook the orc standing above them.

They continued running as the orc pack surrounded them. Gandalf disappeared, the dwarves began to stand ready for battle, and Gandalf popped out from behind the rock "This way you fools!" He shouted. They all jumped and slid down the smooth rock surface.

A horn blew in the distance and they heard the sound of the orc pack's slaughter, but not before one slid down into their hiding spot with an arrow sticking from its neck.

Thorin pulled it out and frowned "Elves." He said bitterly and looked at Gandalf knowingly.

"Com I've found a path." Balin shouted.

The pathway was narrow and rocky. The further the group went the smaller it seemed to become. Desdemona was thankful she and Bilbo were so small.

"Gandalf this feels like magic." Bilbo said sounding astonished.

"Yeah Gandalf where are we?" Dessie asked.

"That is exactly what it is Bilbo. A very powerful magic." Gandalf answered obviously ignoring Desdemona's question.

Soon they reached an opening and Desdemona and Bilbo looked out in wonder as a beautiful kingdom surrounded by waterfalls and cliffs. "Welcome to Rivendell."

Thorin looked at Gandalf with anger "You expect us to seek refuge with the enemy?"

Gandalf frowned and scolded him.

Desdemona sighed Thorin was always so bitter about everything. She had come to the conclusion that he had too many sad memories and not enough happy ones. The sad ones clouded over what little happy memories he had which caused him to be bitter.

Soon she was snapped out of her thoughts a tall elegant man with long brown hair towered over her as he and Thorin made themselves acquainted. They were led to a place where they were given food and listened to beautiful men and women play music for them. She watched the dwarves look at the food in confusion. It was all vegetables and no meat. She quickly scarfed down the salad she was given.

Desdemona looked around at the musician their beauty made her self-conscious. She touched her dirt caked face and frizzy tangled mane of hair; they had smooth skin it was creamy, and straight flawless hair, and their bodies were long and elegant where hers was short and stout. Desdemona sighed and excused herself from the table they were at and decided to search for a place to bathe. Shortly after Thorin left as well; just being in the presents of an elf made him sick.

Soon after wandering the grounds of Rivendell she found a small pond that was secluded enough to bathe in without any of the dwarves stumbling upon her. She undid her crown braid, let her hair flow loosely down her shoulders, and stripped down. The water was cold, but it felt good on her aching bones. She sighed as she reached shoulder deep water. Soon all the filth and grime was washed away from her skin. She felt fresh and clean and like a new hobbit. She climbed out of the pond and looked at her grimy clothes with a look of distain. She sighed and put them back on.

She began to wander back to the rest of the company when she noticed Thorin observing the grounds and statues that decorated the realm. "It's beautiful isn't it." She said walking up next to him.

Thorin was startled "The statues and carvings in the halls of Erebor are filled with twice the beauty than here." He said bitterly.

"Promise to show me them when we arrive?" She asked.

Thorin looked shocked "I promise." He said softly.

Desdemona smiled and looked at Thorin. "You took out your braid." He said and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

She began to turn red "I did. I had to wash my hair it was dirty." She said

Thorin bit his lip "I- I like it like this." He said

Desdemona's face reddened even more "Oh thank you."

Quickly Thorin turned away and walked towards where the company was staying "I need to meet with Gandalf." He said quickly.

Desdemona sighed and stood frozen in her spot for a few minutes then continued after Thorin.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning while Gandalf was consulting with Elrond and Saruman the company snuck away. "Are you sure we should leave Gandalf?" Desdemona asked.

Thorin frowned "We came here to get our map translated and that's what we did. We have no need to stay here any longer."

Desdemona and Bilbo silently followed behind the company through the rocky terrain and grassy plain lands. The weather had turned stormy as they reached a mountain they needed to cross "Look out!" Dwalin shouted as a huge stone came hurdling towards them.

"This isn't a Thunderstorm, this is a Thunder Battle." Soon two huge stone giants emerged through the foggy sky "The legends are true! There are stone giants!" Balin shouted.

The stone giants began battling and throwing huge boulders at each other till the head was knocked off one. Desdemona watched in horror as the rock they were standing on began to split she, Bilbo, Kili, and a few other dwarves were caught on the other side. The giant slowly fell down towards them. Dessie was certain she and her cousin were going to be crushed. A horrible crashing sound surrounded them, she heard the muffled cries of all the dwarves, and they feverishly checked to see if their kin and the two hobbits had been crushed.

Thorin's brows were furrowed, however he wasn't the first to speak. Balin quickly helped up the two hobbits "Oh thank Durin we thought we had lost you two." He cried.

Thorin looked bitterly at the two hobbits "They have been lost ever since they left the Shire. They should have never come; there is no place for the two of you amongst us." He spat and continued towards a cave he spotted in the distance.

Desdemona was furious at Thorin silently she and Bilbo plotted to go back to Rivendell. Soon once everyone except Bofur had been asleep the two snuck off "Where are you two going?" He whispered and stood up.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo whispered.

"You cant go back now you're both one of us."

Desdemona huffed "Are we? Thorin said we should have never come and he was right. We should have never left the Shire."

Bilbo lost his temper slightly "We weren't meant for this you wouldn't understand you are dwarves you are all used to this life and not being welcomed anywhere."

Bofur's jaw clenched "You're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you luck on your journey back." He said the looked at Bilbo's sword "Why is it glowing."

Cold sweat pricked on the back of Desdemona's neck and the hair began to raise. The floor began to creak and shutter "Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin shouted as all of the dwarves scrambled and the floor fell out from under them. They tumbled down a rocky tunnel down into a Goblin hoard. Quickly the dwarves and two hobbits began franticly fighting the goblins; however, it was to no avail they grabbed the dwarves and Desdemona and hauled them off to be presented for the king.

The Goblin King was grotesque he had warts and sores covering his huge dirty body. His stringy hair hung out from his crown made of bones. Desdemona's heart was racing she had essentially blocked everything from her mind and tried to focus on not curling into a ball and crying. If the goblins found out, she was a woman they would surely do unspeakable things to her. The thought made her stomach churn. Soon they were stripped of their weapons.

"Who would be so bold as to come into my kingdom armed? Thieves? Assassins?" The King cried. "What are you doing in these parts?"

Bofur quickly spoke up "We were on the road, well it was like a track. We were on this road which was like a road like a path like a track visiting distant cousins on my mother's side."

The king cried "If they won't talk we'll make them squawk!" soon a roar of cheering erupted from around them.

One of the dirty goblins grabbed Desdemona's hair and pulled her head back "This is a woman your malevolence."

The Goblin King's face changed as she was pushed forward "Ah," He chirped, "So that is what you are hiding among yourselves. What are you then the company whore?" He roared with laughter.

Desdemona spat in his face "Piss off." She hissed.

The Goblin narrowed his eyes and reached out his hand to snatch her up, but Thorin stepped in "Wait." He said.

The Goblin King looked amused "Ah Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain, ah but you have no mountain. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. No body of course."

Thorin had a pained and angry look on his face "Azog the Defiler was slain in battle long ago."

The Goblin King chuckled amused, "Send word to the pale orc that I have his prize."

As the goblins were going through their weapons Thorin's blade was kicked out in front of the Goblin King he hissed "I know that blade!" He cried "It's the Goblin Cleaver! The biter! It has slain many of our kin. Kill them! Kill them all and cut off his head!"

A frenzy of goblins rushed at them and suddenly a blinding white light and a gush of strong wind knocked every one over. A tall man with a staff and a pointed hat stood in front of them. Slowly the company rose "Take up arms and fight! Fight!" Gandalf cried and the company ran to battle.

Desdemona held her light sword and began to cut and stab at goblins "Come follow me!" Gandalf cried. Together they all ran through the rickety bridges and fought off many goblins. Thorin was so graceful yet fierce in battle. The way he expertly moves his sword mesmerized Dessie. They were swinging on a part of the bridge they had knocked off and jumping to safety. Desdemona was the last one she looked back at the Goblins, at the drop below her, and at the dwarves and Gandalf in front of her and with great faith she jumped and landed on something hard, it wasn't the ground, it was a person. Thorin had caught her together they quickly got up and continued running and fighting.

Before they reached the exit the Goblin kind burst through the bridge, "You thought you could escape me." The King yelled "What are you going to do now?" He asked and Gandalf sliced him along his big belly. The Goblin King looked shocked "That'll do it." He said and fell forward. However, soon the piece of the bridge began to fall down the chasm and landed hard on the ground.

"Well that wasn't so bad" Kili said as the dwarves started to get out of the pile; they were stopped by the large body of the Goblin King falling on to them.

A unison groan erupted from the pile, a sharp pain came from Desdemona's hand, and she cried out. She reached her good hand out from the pile hoping someone would pull her up. A large calloused hand gripped her tightly and pulled her up. "Gandalf!" Kili cried as a large group of goblins rushed towards them.

"The only thing that will save us is day light." Gandalf cried as they began running towards a light at the end of the cave. Soon the blinding light of the sun and fresh air surrounded them. They stopped in a clearing at the end of the hill and Gandalf counted them off. "Where is our other hobbit?" He cried, "Where is Bilbo."

Desdemona felt sick she fell to her knees. Her hand was throbbing and now swelling and she had lost Bilbo. The dwarves around her began cursing however the pain in her hand was too intense she felt hazy and swayed back and forth. "Desdemona!" Thorin cried as she fell into the grass.

Bilbo emerged from the trees panicking "Dessie? What's wrong with her? Is she okay." He looked frantic.

Everyone turned and looked at him "How on earth did you get past the goblins?" One of the dwarves piped.

Bilbo let out a nervous laugh and played with something in his pocket. Gandalf's eyes narrowed, he knew something had changed about him. But for now they had more pressing matters to deal with "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

Balin quickly ran towards Dessie and looked at her hand. It was crushed from the impact the Goblin King's corpse made. Quickly he bound it as best as he could, however the howling of the approaching orc pack forced him to do a less than acceptable job on it. Gandalf quickly picked her up and handed her to Fili and Kili as they all rushed up the trees to escape.

Thorin looked at Azog in astonishment and pain. The jostling of the trees work Desdemona she looked and they were under the attack of a pack of wargs, their trees were bring knocked down, and they clung for dear life. Soon they all clung to one large tree at the edge of the cliff. Gandalf grabbed a pine cone, light it with his staff, threw it down at the creatures below them, and throwing them to the company. Flames erupted below them and the tree began to fall.

Thorin looked at Azog, his eyes were wild with revenge. He walked down the tree with his sword in hand. Everyone behind him was terrified as they watched him charge at the pale orc. Quickly he was knocked over by the warg, Azog charged at him and hit Thorin with is mace and the warg wrapped its powerful jaws around him and threw him. Bilbo stood up and drew his sword, as did Desdemona. It hurt but she needed to protect him; together she and Bilbo tackled the orc standing above him and stabbed him. Soon enough the rest of the company was charging at the orc pack with swords swinging. Desdemona bit back tears as she fought the orcs. Soon she felt strong sharp talons pick her and Bilbo up and drop the two of them onto the back on a golden eagle. She looked at the giant creatures amazed by their beauty; Dessie nestled herself among their feathers and soon fell asleep.

Bilbo shook her awake once the sun was rising and they awoke to the beautiful rocky landscape flying above the clouds. The Eagles reached their stopping point and dropped them off atop of a cliff. Everyone rushed at Thorin who had not woken the entire trip. Thorin woke a few minutes later "Bilbo, Dessie!" he said and sat up.

Gandalf smiled softly "They are quite alright." He said and looked over at the two hobbits.

Thorin walked up to the two of them "What were the two of you doing. Didn't I say you would all be a burden, and that you had no place among us?" His look was stern, but he embraced Bilbo first "Gods was I wrong." He said and then embraced Desdemona.

She liked how he smelt; it was of the forest and some strong manly musk she couldn't pin point. "I'm sorry I ever doubted the both of you." He said softly.

Desdemona and Bilbo smiled as everyone approached the edge of the cliff "Look you can see it!" Dessie cried.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Cried Dori. Everyone in the company had such hopeful looks.

Bilbo turned at looked at Thorin. "I do believe the worst is behind us." He said and they shared a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Shortly after the eagles dropped them off they made their way towards the mountain. Through rocky and woodsy terrain. They had sent Bilbo off ahead to scout out the land. “There is something else out there.” Bilbo said.

“Something other than orcs?” Desdemona looked worried.

Gandalf’s eyes widened “Like a large bear?” he asked.

Bilbo nodded his head “Yes, how did you know?”

“Is he friend or foe?” Thorin asked.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows and sighed, “Neither, he is our host; he will either welcome us or kill us.”

“What choice do we have?” Ori said urging the company to go. Then they ran until they all hit a large wooden door and all rushed in as the largest bear Desdemona had ever seen were charging them.

“What was that?” One of the dwarves cried.

“That is Beorn; he is a skin changer. Sometimes he takes the form of a great and tall man, other times he is a ravenous bear.”

Ori looked out the window “What’s wrong with him?” He asked as the bear jumped and clawed at the glass.

“Would you stay away from there?” Dori shouted “It’s not natural none of it is. Can’t you see he’s under some sort of dark spell?”

Desdemona looked in awe as she saw the great bear stalking about; she had read about them, Skin Changers. They were rare and Beorn was the last of his kind.

That night Desdemona couldn’t sleep that night. The bear lurking both intrigued her and terrified her at the same time. Thorin too would not sleep this night.

Desdemona sat up in the dark and saw that Bilbo also wasn’t sleeping he was hunched over looking at something in his hand. Since that night in the Goblin cave he had changed and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Her hand was now discolored, Oin had done his best to patch it up after Balin’s hurried patch work. Now only the tips of her fingers and thumb were poking out from the dirty bandages. Looking at it made it hurt even more so she did her best to ignore it.

She walked over to the spot next to Thorin “Do you ever sleep?” She asked with a smile ghosting her face.

Thorin continued looking out the window “I could ask you the same thing.” He said.

His hair covered his face, but Desdemona could tell by his voice he was smiling. “Tell me what is your happiest memory Thorin?”

Thorin looked at her, he had a look of shock on his face, “My happiest memory, huh?” He said and thought long and hard. He had to sift through all of the pained thoughts he had built up. But one stood out to him. “When Fili and Kili were just young dwarflings they lost their father so I had to step in and help raise them along with my sister Dis. When they were old enough and strong enough to hold a weapon I had to help them chose one and then they would train with it.”

He grinned as his mind took him back to that cool spring day little Fili and Kili had been looking forward to this time to come since they first heard the stories their uncle told them. “Come on.” Thorin called to them as they followed him to where his tent had been. On a table outside there were various weapons: Swords, axes, maces, bows, and many others. Kili’s eyes widened with curiosity as did Fili’s. They looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Then they ran and began to pick up the weapons and test swing them “Woah, watch out.” Thorin chuckled as he ducked out of the way. His sister, Dis, sat in the grass laughing at the wild sight before her.

Soon the two boys came running up. Fili had chosen a sword, classic, yet a useful skill to have. Thorin looked at Kili and sighed, the younger dwarf had run up to his uncle with a bow and arrow. “Are you sure you want that? The elves use those.” He said trying to hide his frown.

“Yes uncle. You need to have someone who can shoot the orcs from far away when you go to reclaim the mountain!” The young dwarf cried.

Thorin couldn’t help but grin. Kili had such amazing dreams; it amazed him how much a young child could dream.

Thorin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Desdemona’s bell like laughter. “Oh my I’m sorry I should keep it down before I wake anyone. What a cute story.” She whispered smiling.

“These dwarves sleep like the dead you needn’t worry about waking them.” Thorin whispered back. “Now tell me your happiest memory.” He said to Desdemona.

Desdemona thought for a hard while as she too needed to sift through her painful memories. “When Bilbo and I were little hobbits I would always make him go exploring the woods near the Shire with me.” She laughed remembering how worrisome he would get even when they stepped out of the gates of their hobbit hole.

The morning they got lost in the woods was on a hot summer day. Dessie could remember how hot she was wearing trousers “Come on Bilbo we need to go on an adventure! It’s the perfect day!” She said waking her cousin. This day was going to be a hot one, the sun was just starting to rise and her forehead was already coated with sweat.

Bilbo groaned and rolled around in his bed “Dessie you say that every time we go out.”

“Come on Bilbo I’ve already packed a lunch for us.” She said and waved her picnic basket around. That got him. He sighed and sat up and changed into his ‘adventure clothes’ as Desdemona liked to call them.

Together they wandered towards the forest just outside of the shire. After a few hours of walking they realized they were lost “Mother is going to kill us when we get back.” Bilbo said and sat on a rock. “Do you even know where we are?”

Desdemona let out a small laugh “Of course I do!” She said and Bilbo shot her a glare “No I don’t, but that’s the fun!” She said. That day they had found her favorite spot in the forest. It was a clearing in the forest with a large Maple tree in the middle of it and the grass was covered in purple and white flowers.

At dusk a search party found the two little halflings. Their clothes were torn and their skin was red and sore from being in the sun for so long and boy did Aunt Beladona give them the tanning of a lifetime.

Desdemona grinned at the memory “Maybe I can take you there if you ever decide to visit the Shire again.” She said and leaned against him.

Thorin looked down at this curious girl and began to run his fingers through her bushy hair. He loved how wild it was, he loved the freckled that dusted her nose and cheeks and the curious sparkle that was always in her eyes. This feeling had not come to him for ages and he was not sure how to feel about it.

Dessie closed her eyes and inhaled Thorin’s sent. Their hug had been so brief earlier she did not have long to appreciate it. He smelled like nature, like wet soil and trees, but he also smelled like fresh tanned leather. Together they sat like this until the sun rose and there were bees buzzing about the cabin they were staying.

Desdemona looked out the window; where there was once a large bear; there was now a huge giant of a man chopping wood. Gandalf waited until everyone had awaken before he told them the plan. First he and Bilbo would go first, then Balin and Dwalin, and so forth the dwarves would follow behind in twos once he gave the signal and finally Thorin and Desdemona would come out.

Reluctantly Beorn has allowed the company to stay, he gave them food and drink and helped to mend Desdemona’s hand some more. The color was now yellow and the swelling had come down a great deal. When they decided to leave Beorn also agreed to lend them ponies along as they returned them before they went into Mirkwood.

Desdemona was even more awe struck at the form he took as a man. Beorn was so large and strong, yet he was gentle with the creatures. She too had a strong love of nature and animals, she would always bring back animals from the woods and fields, however Aunt Beladona would not allow them into the house.

Soon after they had been stocked with food, drink, and ponies, they left the comforts of Beorn’s home and made their way towards Mirkwood. They reached the edge of the forest and Desdemona could feel the same aching and sickness that the forest was feeling. Bilbo’s face looked sad “This forest is sick.” He said.

Gandalf had decided to part ways with the company; however, not before giving them a warning to stay on the path. Just by stepping into the forest, Desdemona felt cloudy and hazy. She could tell Bilbo felt the same. The others were too stubborn to admit it and soon they were running around in circles carrying an unconscious Bombur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post two chapters today because I am going back to Uni so I most likely be unable to update again till the summer. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
